


Сюрприз для человека

by Plastic_Mind



Series: #G9kinks [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, Technophilia, male lingerie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: — Хочу одеть тебя. Побудешь сегодня моей куколкой? — Ричард чуть склонил голову и коснулся левой стопы в целомудренном поцелуе.— Жестянка, ты там словарь сленга прошлого века, что ли, скачал?В голосе Гэвина сквозило ехидство, но Ричард видел, как на человеческих скулах заиграл лёгкий румянец.Написано на Хэллоуинский кинк-челлендж по пейрингу Рид900 в Твиттере #G9kinks.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: #G9kinks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Сюрприз для человека

**Author's Note:**

> За помощь с вычиткой спасибо [Nusyathecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nusyathecat/pseuds/Nusyathecat).  
>   
>   
> [Саундтрек](https://youtu.be/mhpG4cxeNW0)

Гэвин вернулся из душа и лежал на кровати, закинув руки за голову и прикрыв глаза: выражение его лица было умиротворённым, а поза сытой и расслабленной после недавнего секса.

Ричард проследил рельеф его тела от макушки до пят, цепляясь за каждый засос или видимую только андроидскому взгляду свежую отметку на смуглой коже, словно за узлы на сибари-обвязке: система мерно урчала, довольная своей недавней работой и получившимся узором. Потом поднялся взглядом в обратном направлении. 

Гэвин глаз так и не открыл, но на губах его теперь играла довольная улыбка.

Ричард подошёл к кровати и положил на постель небольшой, давно ждавший своего часа свёрток. Коснулся пальцами без скина голой человеческой стопы, помассировал, огладил лодыжку. Повторил то же самое со второй ногой.

Гэвин смотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век теперь уже с интересом.

— Я думал романтический ужин предполагает несколько иное? — И хитро прищурился.

Ричард обхватил его левую лодыжку, потом правую — и медленно, но настойчиво потянул на себя.

— Хочу одеть тебя. Побудешь сегодня моей куколкой? — он чуть склонил голову и коснулся левой стопы в целомудренном поцелуе.

— Жестянка, ты там словарь сленга прошлого века, что ли, скачал?

В голосе сквозило ехидство, но Ричард видел, как на человеческих скулах заиграл лёгкий румянец.

Гэвин упёрся левой стопой ему в грудную пластину и вместо ответа три раза моргнул, давая своё согласие.

С тех пор, как пару месяцев назад Гэвин устроил своё представление с «переодеванием» и светящимся бельём, в системе Ричарда поселилось странное, так и не притупившееся со временем, желание. С каждым днём, каждым часом оно становилось только острее, напоминая состояние информационного голода.

Он потянулся к свёртку, достал из него аккуратно сложенный ажурный белый чулок и расправил. 

Гэвин вздрогнул всем телом, румянец на щеках стал заметнее. Он неотрывно следил за чёрными пальцами Ричарда, ловко собирающим сетчатое кружево в гармошку. 

Система его замерла в предвкушении, а когда он надел чулок Гэвину на пальцы и начал неспешно, смакуя каждую секунду, раскатывать его по мускулистой ноге — стопа, лодыжка, икра, — потянулась за кружевом невидимыми цифровыми нитями, обвивая, оплетая, фиксируя.

Ричард погладил внутреннюю сторону колена подушечками пальцев, наслаждаясь нежностью человеческой кожи, и прижался губами к коленной чашечке сквозь кружевную ткань. По коже Гэвина побежали мурашки, а сам он заёрзал на постели.

— Не томи…

— Ты должен быть послушным, куколка. — Ричард усмехнулся, перехватил ногу, поднимая её всё выше, пока не поймал губами обтянутые белым кружевом пальцы.

Гэвин задышал часто, зрачки расширились, сердцебиение ускорилось.

Ричард раскрыл губы, неотрывно смотря своему человеку в глаза, прошёлся языком по кружеву раз, другой. Гэвин задержал дыхание и облизал губы, слегка прогибаясь в пояснице. 

Система анализировала способ плетения и плотность кружева, химический состав волокон и окрашивающего вещества — но этого было слишком мало, и она недовольно ворчала, выводя на экран раз за разом одно и то же сообщение: «недостаточно данных». Повинуясь своему и её желаниям, он погрузил кончики пальцев ноги Гэвина в рот. Система, получившая наконец доступ к коже, хоть и через преграду, довольно заурчала. 

Имитации слюны в ротовой полости у моделей серии RK не было, а необходимая доза синтетика-очистителя и его подача полностью контролировались системой, поэтому кружево оставалось сухим. Ричард активировал режим прогрева встроенной аналитической лаборатории, обволакивая человеческую кожу через ткань сухим теплом. 

Наградой ему стал протяжный стон. Система обработала внешний звуковой сигнал, записала в память и потребовала «Ещё!».

Он вернул стопу Гэвина себе на грудную пластину, заставляя согнуть ногу в колене, и начал раскатывать чулок по мускулистому бедру. Ему не составляло никакого труда одновременно удерживать взгляд своего человека и продолжать манипуляции: поверхностные рецепторы фиксировали всё в мельчайших подробностях, передавая на экран оптического блока изображение того, что происходило на периферии его зрения.

Гэвин зажмурился и отвернул голову, открывая прекрасный вид на покрасневшее ухо.

— Блядь!

— Следи за языком, куколка! — Ричард специально немного оттянул край чулка на внутренне стороне бедра и отпустил. Резинка щёлкнула по коже. Гэвин закусил собственный кулак и глухо застонал.

Ричард издал низкий механический рык, и огладил кожу вдоль кружевной кромки кончиками пальцев, едва касаясь. Система считала человеческую реакцию в виде мурашек. Затем провёл всей ладонью, ощутимо надавливая и массируя сначала внешнюю сторону бедра, потом внутреннюю. Система откалибровала силу нажима, анализируя мышечные сокращения и подстраиваясь. А потом Ричард щедро и не спеша вылизал всю поверхность бедра, от края чулка до линии паха.

Над головой раздалось вымученное:

— Су-у-ука, блядь!

Он в наказание молча огладил полувозбуждённый член Гэвина рукой, подразнив языком напоследок. И потянулся ко второму чулку.

Гэвин голову так и не повернул, глаз не открыл, но когда Ричард подхватил его правую ногу и прижал к грудной пластине, зарычал в подушку.

Преконструкция этого вечера не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что сейчас испытывал Ричард.

И дело было даже не в том, что он мог не только смотреть, но и касаться, позволяя собственной системе насыщаться, анализируя человеческие реакции, калиброваться и экспериментировать, исследуя ответный отклик и его силу. Система уже не столько пыталась утолить вечно терзавший её голод, сколько сыто и лениво смаковала десерт, разморенная обилием данных, которые получала от человека.

И не в готовности Гэвина подчиняться, находя в этом собственное удовольствие, доверяясь Ричарду в момент крайней уязвимости и доверяя ему свои самые тёмные желания. 

Ричард не так давно понял: невозможно поклоняться «огненному богу» на расстоянии, не имея возможности встать перед ним на колени и сложить всего себя, до последней корпусной пластины, в языки живого человеческого пламени. 

Он тянулся всем собой, а его андроидская система — всеми доступными рецепторами — к одному и тому же неопалимому источнику, каждый раз лелея то чувство внутренней целостности и совершенства, которое дарил им «огненный бог» по имени Гэвин.

Когда Ричард закончил со вторым чулком, румянец Гэвина сполз по шее до ключиц, а взгляд подёрнулся поволокой желания. Он погладил своего человека по груди — и подал руку, помогая принять вертикальное положение.

Стоило Гэвину понять, что чулки — это только начало, и увидеть лежащий на кресле тёмный костюм, в котором он был в ДПД в ту пятницу, два месяца назад, когда решил сделать Ричарду сюрприз со светящимся бельём, на его лице промелькнула такая гамма эмоций, что по корпусу Ричарда прошла волна механических микроспазмов, а стыки пластин выкрасило в голубой.

— Жестянка, реши уже, ты садист или мазохист! 

— Не вижу смысла ограничивать себя какими-либо ярлыками. — И потянулся к оставшимся в свёртке на постели бело-голубым джокам.

— Блядь, я об этом точно пожалею!

В тот момент, когда джоки заняли своё законное место, а Ричард погладил круговыми движениями поджарые ягодицы, намеренно подныривая под резинки, охватывающие бёдра Гэвина, тот вцепился в его плечевые пластины до побелевших пальцев и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем смог разжать руки.

Ричард взял с кресла брюки и опустился перед Гэвином на колени. Дождавшись, когда тот переступит ногами в кружевных чулка, он не стал отказывать себе в желании сначала потереться лицом о бедро, обтянутое кружевом, а потом носом — о возбуждённый член, скрытый тонкой трикотажной тканью. И только после этого помог надеть брюки. 

Система осоловело считывала данные, но попытки анализа прерывались на середине, выдавая множественные сообщения об ошибках. Стыки пластин начали ярко светиться, а по корпусу пошла ощутимая вибрация. 

Он проследил очертания человеческого члена ещё и губами. Гэвин опустил руки на его голову и заскрёб по черепной пластине, а потом сгорбился, прижался к теменной зоне лбом и едва слышно выдохнул: 

— Рич, пожалуйста… 

Аудиоблок превратил этот его шёпот почти в крик и разложил на несколько дорожек, идущих параллельным фоном. Ричард выгнулся Гэвину навстречу, будто это он только что молил своего человека о пощаде, а не наоборот. Мазнул лёгким поцелуем по линии челюсти, отвлекая и успокаивая. И только тогда поднялся на ноги.

Рубашку на Гэвине он застёгивал в два раза дольше, чем мог бы в обычной ситуации. Оптический блок выдавал глитч-эффект, процент которого постоянно рос. Пальцы его слушались исправно: модель RK900 была оснащена внутренними стабилизаторами и дополнительной тягой верхних конечностей, позволяя метко стрелять и метать предметы даже при критических повреждениях корпуса. 

При желании он мог бы застегнуть все эти мелкие пуговицы даже с закрытыми глазами, но ни Ричард, ни его система не готовы были поступиться даже таким незначительным объёмом изначально повреждённых глитчем визуальных данных.

Гэвин следил за происходящим тяжёлым взглядом, грудь его часто вздымалась, а руки, лежащие на бедренных пластинах, сжимались в поисках опоры с такой силой, что система квалифицировала внешнее давление как несущее потенциальную угрозу начального уровня. 

Ричард не был способен сейчас на успокаивающий тон, поэтому застегнув последнюю пуговицу, прислонился лобной пластиной к покрытой испариной человеческой коже. Помассировал нежными движениями Гэвину виски и коснулся поцелуем губ в мимолётной ласке.

А потом моргнул три раза. И ещё один, после паузы — в знак вопроса.

Гэвин в отличие от него ответил вслух, вкладывая в короткую фразу всё свое нетерпение и внутреннюю муку.

— Всегда идёшь до конца, да, жестянка? — оскалившись, обращение он уже практически прорычал Ричарду в лицо, но взгляд его даже в этот момент был полон невысказанного доверия. 

Ричард повязал Гэвину галстук, не став затягивать узел до самого конца. И решив доказать что-то не столько ему, сколько самому себе, механически проскрежетал:

— К чёрту пиджак!

Обхватил его одной рукой за талию, а другой притянул за затылок — и впился в человеческие губы голодным поцелуем. Потом сместил правую руку, собственнически оглаживая шею и чувствуя, как ходит под ладонью кадык, а левой в том же ритме начал массировать бедро, там, где под брючной тканью чувствовалась кружевная кромка чулка.

Гэвин отстранился, судорожно глотая воздух, и попытался притереться ещё ближе, снова вцепляясь в плечевые пластины.

Поток входящей информации рос в геометрической прогрессии, система Ричарда, давно прекратившая попытки анализа, жадно глотала сырые данные, даже не пытаясь их сжать для последующей обработки. От нерационального использования резервов памяти её начало коротить, а запросы на дефрагментацию оседали на экране оптического блока вереницами новых сообщений об ошибках. 

Картинка поплыла и начала наслаиваться, превращая фигуру Гэвина в слепящее средоточие данных, окружённое множественными гало.

Гэвин положил голову Ричарду на плечо и, прижавшись в поцелуе к шейной пластине под подбородком, рвано и беспомощно выдохнул по слогам «Ри-и-ча-ард» — словно протуберанец данных напрямую в систему RK900 выпустил.

Систему в ответ прошило серией микроспазмов и повело, а Ричард, понимая, насколько он близок к финалу, вжал ребро ладони между человеческих ягодиц, прикрытых только тканью брюк, — двинул рукой вверх-вниз с оттягом, повторил раз, второй. 

И только почувствовав, как Гэвина выгнуло в оргазме в его объятиях, Ричард нырнул в свой собственный, по-андроидски сухой, укрывая их обоих от внешнего мира в коконе тепла, идущего от корпуса, ослепительного голубого свечения — и оплетая строчками программного кода, танцующих на кончиках пальцев и языка.


End file.
